


for you

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, animal surprise??, i wanted to make hanbin make a dick joke but no, my first ikon fic, pls be kind, they name the kitty smthn LAME but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (jiwon doesn't think he'll ever stop smiling if it's up to hanbin.)





	for you

jiwon arrives at hanbin’s workplace at 3:32.

jiwon’s doing what he’s been doing for a while now. picking hanbin up. 

hanbin usually takes the bus to work, because he doesn’t have a car. jiwon does, and he swears he’s a good boyfriend.

once jiwon sees hanbin come outside, he makes his way toward the front of the building. he exits the car with his keys in hand.

“hey, idiot.”

says hanbin, with no bite at all. jiwon is used to hanbin’s insults so he smiles, walking even closer to hanbin and grabbing his hand. they start to walk back toward jiwon’s car.

“what’s got you all smiley today, ji?”

hanbin asks with genuine curiosity. jiwon is usually either rapping, eating, or stoned out of his mind. hanbin is used to all three.

“i have a surprise for you.”

jiwon says, and that alone has hanbin wondering about the possibilities. jiwon has been out late recently, jinhwan having to come keep hanbin company because lord knows how hanbin gets when jiwon isn’t around.

jiwon starts the car up and they pull off. going home has never been something hanbin’s wanted to do more than today, he was so stressed he thought he’d die.

“does it have anything to do with your dick? because i think i’ve seen that plenty of times already.”

hanbin asks, and bobby chokes on his monster. he sits the energy drink down and looks hanbin in the eye.

“i really worry for you sometimes, kim hanbin.”

jiwon says and they both start laughing, it starts with small giggles and then evolves into a full out breathless fit. neither of them think they can physically stop laughing. a few right turns later they realize they’re at home.

what started off as hanbin’s apartment is now 75% jiwon’s; his t-shirts and recording equipment and boxers are strewn all over the house.

jiwon makes a run for the back room and hanbin is left confused, wondering what he was in such a hurry for but then decides he’s getting whatever he’s “surprising” him with. 

jiwon enters the room with a small grey kitten in his arms, smiling hard enough to see his gums and signature bunny teeth, and tenderly stroking the creature’s ears.

“is that a cat?”

hanbin asks incredulously. he realizes that maybe jiwon has been listening to him when he talks about wanting a cat very badly. ever since hanbin moved out of his mother’s house and into his own apartment he’s been wanting a pet.

“it’s donghyuk’s mom’s cat. she didn’t want it anymore, i guess. i offered to take it.”

jiwon answers, still smiling as if the kitten is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. hanbin would be lying if he said he isn’t jealous. yet, he can admit that it’s a pretty adorable kitten. 

“what are you gonna call it?” hanbin asks.

“that’s up to you.” jiwon says.

“then let’s name it jiwon junior.” hanbin exclaims while laughing. he seems pretty enthusiastic about the idea.

“i...okay. any reason why?” jiwon asks. hanbin thinks the answer is obvious.

“because it’s cute. like you.”

(jiwon doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling if it’s up to hanbin.)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me being irrelevant on instagram @/noirjiwon !!  
> honestly i hope u enjoyed!! swing me some constructive criticism ;")  
> ps; i know the dialogue is cringey..help


End file.
